


Bewitch the Ghouleh

by amandaholmes



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaholmes/pseuds/amandaholmes
Summary: After her first ritual she experiences a nightmare that tears her apart. With the help of certain Ghouls and a very Concerned Cardinal reader is helped but realizes she has a bigger role in the church then she expected.





	Bewitch the Ghouleh

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pg but will be more sexy later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare actually happened after my first ritual. The idea sort of came to me when i was trying to calm down and honestly it helped. So maybe by putting yourself into the shoes of the [y/n] you’ll feel comforted as well. :)

Tonight was filled with electricity and excitement that I’ve never experienced before. My first ritual was beyond magical regardless that I wasn’t front row. The fact that was even in the same room as them was amazing and their performance was better than anything I’ve seen before. The rush of the show was still pumping through my veins as I slowly stripped the sweat soaked clothing from my body.

The vibration of the energy in the room and the base from the speakers were still coursing through my body as I took my time to get ready for bed. My heart was beating fast but my body was absolutely drained in one of the best possible ways. I curled up underneath my sheets and began to replay the evening from the very beginning in my head while I listened to Cardinal’s soothing voice sing to me through my head phones. Right before I felt myself finally getting tired I remember the speech the cardinal gave while they performed “If You Have Ghost”. In Cardinal’s strange way of speaking he basically reminded everyone that everything was going to be okay. That life has a lot of ups and downs and to always remember that things will get better. It’s something I’ve heard thousand times before in therapy but to hear him say it felt nice.

I listened to the Cardinal sing as I slowly drifted off to what I assumed was going to be a wonderful dream. Maybe the dream with be about meeting ghost and getting the chance to hang out with them. Except the images that flashed through my mind was nothing pleasant at all. I watched as people I loved died in my arms with no way of stopping the horrors. Several times I attempted to pull myself out of the dream but each time it kept pulling me back in. The few times I woke up for a few minutes did not help change the dream but it almost felt as if it was getting worse with each attempt at an escape. 

I turned on my phone to see that I had a few hours at most before I had to wake up for work. I could hear some shuffling in the room but my cats are normally active during this time anyway. So for one last attempt I slowly drifted off to sleep. As I did so the weight on the bed shifted very slightly and I could feel something lying against my back. I moved slightly but in my tired delusions I just assumed it was my cat getting comfortable. The moment I slipped into what I was assuming would be the nightmare I felt another presence in front of me this time. I attempt to open my eyes but I heard a soft purring behind me and in front of me. My anxiety strangely just went away and I assumed my cats came to the rescue. For the next three hours I managed to sleep with no issues at all.

However my peaceful sleep was torn away from me by my alarm going off. I mumbled softly to google home to turn off my alarm and it answered. This must have stirred my cats awake because I could hear purring once more. With my eyes still closed I reached out to pet the cat in front of me but my hand came in contact with something very different. I gripped what I realized was someone’s arm and it suddenly broke me out of my sleepiness. My eyes flew open to see a ghoul laying there with his head propped up and his eyes open. I could even tell the man was smiling at me but this couldn’t be right, Ghost had another show so these men couldn’t be actual ghouls. Quickly I tried to pull myself out of bed but the ghoul behind me pulled me close to his chest and nuzzled my neck. I would have liked it if I wasn’t scared. However the moment the feeling of fear entered my body it felt as if something was making it go away. I fought it as much as I could but with tears in my eyes but there was no escaping the ghouls grip.

“Ghouleh its okay,” The man in front of me said while reaching up to brush a piece of stray hair out of my face.

“Who are you?”

“You know who we are Ghouleh. You just saw us on stage not that long ago,” The man’s voice was smooth but I’ve never heard any other ghoul besides special speak before. So trying to figure out if it was them or not would be difficult but the ghoul behind me was purring once more. 

“Ignore him. He purrs in his sleep, it’s kind of strange,” The man said chuckling before he pulled out his phone and placed it in my hands before pressing the play button. The screen was dark at first but slowly the picture came into view and sitting there was the Cardinal himself; however Tobias was sitting right beside him looking at his phone. “Anyone could be wearing the mask,” I said trying to debunk it but the ghoul insisted that I just watch.

Without much choice I paid attention to the video that was playing before me. The cardinal cleared his throat alerting to Tobias to pay attention.

“I hope this video finds you well. I hope my ghouls didn’t give you a shock but your aura for a lack of a better word was devastating last night. Since you are officially apart of the flock I had to take drastic measure and send my ghouls out to you. To give you an idea of who is who, the one who tends to talk more is the one that played the tambourine and other instruments. The other quiet one is the lead guitarist. Don’t worry, it’ll all make sense soon Ghouleh but right now their priority is to calm you down. I hope after they’re using their powers like they are supposed to and helping you calm down.”

“I’m sure this is a lot to take in,” Tobias said finally while lifting his hand and pinching the Cardinals cheek. That wasn’t a mask at all, and suddenly things came rushing to my mind but mostly the millions of questions I had. This entire time I had no idea the church was real and yet here they were trying to help me.  
“Well I have to go but please send my ghouls back in full working order. Now don’t be naughty, that’s for a later date when we commence the next step,” The Cardinal seemed very serious as he spoke. “Now just continue to relax and enjoy the rest of your morning before work, and try not to feed them too much. Ghouls and Ghouleh’s are like cats, you feed them once and they’ll come back every time,” He said chuckling softly before blowing a kiss to the camera. After that the screen went black and the video ended. Slowly I gave the Ghoul his phone back which he graciously took and put it safely in his pocket. 

“So you stayed all night to make sure I was okay?” I asked still in shock over everything. It was far too much to process and in such little time.

“Yes we’ve been here almost all night. It was the idiot behind you who suggest to actually cuddling you to make you stop moving so much. Again sorry for scaring you but did it at least help?” He asked sounding genuinely concerned but I just nodded my head in response trying to pry myself out of the ghoul’s arms. That caused him to grumble before pulling the pillows close to him so he could fall asleep.

“I’m sure you guys are so tired after the show,” I said sitting up in bed and running my fingers through my hair.

“We can survive on little sleep but we prefer not to. Don’t worry I think we have a day off to catch up on sleep. So please don’t worry too much okay?” He said rubbing my back gently.

I turned my head and gave him a smile before moving more to get out of bed which upset a certain sleepy ghoul. “She finally stops tossing and turning and sleeps but I still have to wake up with her,” He grumbled before looking up and his eyes got huge realizing that he said that in front of me. “Heh sorry about that I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Ignore him he can be a diva sometimes,” The ghoul who the fans call Swiss Army ghoul said before getting out of the bed himself. I assumed the other was Dew Drop who was now slowly standing up and stretching his limbs the best he could.  
Slowly guilt was washing over me because I kept these pour ghouls awake all night after they had a three hour show. There had to be something I could do to help and even though the Cardinal said not to a nice hearty breakfast was the only thing that came to mind. 

“Sorry for waking you up. Honestly I’m thankful that you took the time to do all of this. Let me at least make you boys something to eat for all your troubles.”

Both Ghouls eyes lit up and both nodded their heads quickly. “Alright meet me downstairs for breakfast,” I said before leaving my room and making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was greeted by my cats that were eating. Surprisingly both cats didn’t run away when the ghouls entered the room and went to pet them. I assumed it was part of their powers or something. I quickly began to make breakfast while they were distracted and made sure they both had enough on their plates before serving them both at the island that was in the kitchen. Both ghouls quickly sat down on the stools and began to eat.

I waited a few minutes before finally having the courage to speak up. “I do have a few questions if you don’t mind me asking,” I said rubbing my hands together nervously. Swiss reached out and took my hands gently into his before kissing them both. The affectionate gesture didn’t seem awkward for some reason but I assumed it was due to the energy they gave off. At least I could gather that since they were the ones being sent to calm me down.

“Ask away,” Dew said with a mouth full of eggs in his mouth. His eyes sparkled with curiosity and mischief and it intrigued the hell out of me.

“Oh well for one how did you travel here and get into my house?” 

“We actually have the ability to teleport. A perk for being higher up in the church,” Swiss said before he began to dive into the toast and bacon.

“Okay you guys are actually supernatural, and the church is real after all,” I said softly to myself. “Okay but what about Tobias? He was in the video and he pulled on Cardinal’s cheek. How do I know the mask is just really on there?”

“You just have to have faith little Ghouleh and trust us. Also Tobias is a part of the church. He helps not only with the songs but with our public image. Making sure people believe, like you, that the church is just something made up. It helps keep the crazy people from trying to protest even more than they do now.” Dew said simply.

“You’re right I should have faith, and it makes sense about Tobias. I know from comic books that are sort of used to help hide the identities of the superheroes,” I said but it was honestly a lot of information to just take in and process. Sadly time was not on my side and it was beginning to dwindle fast.

“Why me?” I asked knowing my insecurities were beginning to shine through at that very moment. For some reason the calming feeling seemed to have been turned up to 11 because my anxiety was almost nonexistent all of a sudden.

“The church has a way of picking and choosing. It’s kind of complicated and honestly hard to explain, but you were chosen because I believe they liked how beautiful your soul is. They knew you would be dedicated to the church and not be an asshole too,” Swiss said simply but I could tell there was more he could have said to answer my question. He was holding back and that could have been for my sake or because he was being stopped.

“Then what did the Cardinal mean by next step? Do I become a ghouleh like the girls in the band? You know mask and all?” I asked knowing that the question probably sounded stupid to them but I had no idea what to expect.  
Both men chuckled before finishing off the last bite on their respective plates. It was Swiss who spoke up and answered, “He will come to you when he knows you’re ready for the next step. Don’t worry you’ll be explained your role in the church and honestly be prepared. You’re not going to be just another sister in the flock but something a little more. However don’t mention that I said that to you. I promise you’ll be safe though.”

I stared into his eyes and could see he was slightly worried about me but that was all disturbed when a strange beeping sound could be heard. Almost in sync with each other they both looked at their watches. 

“I guess it’s time to go and you ghouleh need to go to work.” Dew said with a smile.

Swiss and Dew both stood up and walked around the kitchen island to place a gentle kiss on either side of my cheek. Before I could say goodbye to them there was no one around me. I wanted to cry at that moment from being so overwhelmed but time wasn’t a luxury I had at that moment. It wasn’t like they were going to pay for my bills so I quickly rushed up the stairs to get ready for the day. Once I was upstairs I noticed there was something on my bed. After looking at it closely I saw that it was a present perfectly wrapped in black paper with a red bow on top. 

I slowly approached it until I opened it to reveal what was inside. Inside was a black cellphone with a Ghost phone cover on it. There was a sticky note on it that said: 

Make sure to keep this charged and by your side at all times my ghouleh. You never know when I’ll call upon you. Love CC

I was in shock but my watch went off letting me know I had to be at work in thirty minutes or I’ll be late. I cursed under my breath and rushed to get ready but I made sure that by the time I left home I had the phone secure in my hands with the charger.


End file.
